bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
LADY-GO-ROUND
Romanized Title LADY-GO-ROUND Japanese Title LADY-GO-ROUND English Title LADY-GO-ROUND Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1990 Romaji Rain kudakechitteru asufaruto de dakishimeta Kimi no sotsugyou no yoru ni "owakare" suru nante mou yume no you Ashita home town kaeru kimi ni ageyou Tokeruyou na gokujou kiss Sorekkiri de bye bye sa Lady go round onna wa meguru jinsei kore deai Like merry go round hoshi no kazu no koi sugu ni mitsukeru yo Kohi shikarubeki round round round round round Waga namida kana round round round round round Rain tatakitsuketeru madogoshi ni kimi wo someru City light moeru ai no rizumu ni Hoteru karada itsumo muchuu datta Kotoshi natsu no umi... itomotayasuku kieta Yakusoku wa hakanai to kono machi mo waratteruyo Lady go round onna wa meguru tsugi wa donna hito Like merry go round yoridorimidori mata kimi ni aitai Kohi shikarubeki round round round round round Waga namida kana round round round round round Kohi shikarubeki round round round round round Kami no manimani round round round round round Kohi shikarubeki round round round round round Waga namida kana round round round round round Kohi shikarubeki round round round round round Kami no manimani round round round round round Lady go round onna wa meguru jinsei kore deai Like merry go round hoshi no kazu no koi ittai doko ni aruno Lady go round otoko wa mawaru dareka imasen ka Like merry go round yoridorimidori yappari kimi ga ii Kohi shikarubeki round round round round round Waga namida kana round round round round round Kohi shikarubeki round round round round round Kami no manimani round round round round round Japanese Rain　砕け散ってるアスファルトで抱きしめた 君の卒業の夜に「お別れ」するなんてもう夢のよう 明日　HOMETOWN帰る君にあげよう 溶けるような極上Kiss それっきりで　bye-byeさ Lady-Go-Round女はめぐる　人生これ出会い (like) Merry-Go-Round星の数の恋　すぐに見つけるよ こひしかるべき　round, round, round… わがなみだかな　round, round, round… Rain　たたきつけてる窓越しに君を染める シティライト　燃える愛のリズムに 火照る身体　いつも夢中だった 今年　夏の海…　いともたやすく消えた 約束は　はかないと　この街も笑ってるよ Lady-Go-Round女はめぐる　次はどんな人 (like) Merry-Go-Roundよりどりみどり　また君にあいたい こひしかるべき　round, round, round… わがなみだかな　round, round, round… こひしかるべき　round, round, round… かみのまにまに　round, round, round… こひしかるべき　round, round, round… わがなみだかな　round, round, round… こひしかるべき　round, round, round… かみのまにまに　round, round, round… Lady-Go-Round女はめぐる　次はどんな人 (like) Merry-Go-Round星の数の恋　いったいどこにあるの Lady-Go-Round　男もまわる　だれかいませんか (like) Merry-Go-Round　よりどりみどり　やっぱり君がいい こひしかるべき　round, round, round… わがなみだかな　round, round, round… こひしかるべき　round, round, round… かみのまにまに　round, round, round… English Translation The rain smashes down on the asphalt where I hugged you Saying "goodbye" to you on your graduation night already feels like a dream Tomorrow when I return to my home town I'll give you The best melting kiss And from there it's bye bye Lady go round, you'll always meet many girls in your life Like merry go round there's you'll find your numerous star filled loved right away There's always enough round round round round round Kinda like my tears round round round round round As the rain hits the over window sill it colors your face The city lights take the rhythm of burning love And always make the heated bodies feel dazed This year the summer sea... disappeared too easily If the promise isn't empty, this city will smile as well Lady go round the girls go around I wonder who's going to be next Like merry go round if I had a choice I'd want to see you again There's always enough round round round round round Kinda like my tears round round round round round There's always enough round round round round round I'm at your mercy round round round round round There's always enough round round round round round Kinda like my tears round round round round round There's always enough round round round round round I'm at your mercy round round round round round Lady go round, you'll always meet many girls in your life Like merry go round where in the world is the numerous star filled love Lady go round the guys go around, is there someone else Like merry go round if I had a choice I'd definitely pick you There's always enough round round round round round Kinda like my tears round round round round round There's always enough round round round round round I'm at your mercy round round round round round